fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SonicX16's Frozen Chapter 5
The wind howled and the snow blew into Nikisha's face. She struggled to guide her horse through the snow. “Kairi!” Nikisha called out. “It’s me! Nikisha…your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It’s all my f-f-f-f-f-fault.” Later, Nikisha's horse were struggling through a wooded area a wolf howl echoed as she continued to ride on her horse. “Of course, none of this if she had also just told me her secret…” A branch of a nearby tree snaps startling the horse. Nikisha goes off flying off her horse, landing face down in the snow. She sits up as she spit out snow. She then gasped seeing the horse run. “Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No.” Nikisha pleaded for the horse. “No. No. No…” She watch the horses run off. “Oooo-kay.” The horse doesn’t come back. Nikisha grabs onto a branch of a leaning conifer. She tries to pull herself up to her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all the snow onto her, making her groaned. “Really..?” Nikisha asked. She lifted herself up. Hours later the Northern Lights shine as she continued walking through the snow, all out of breath as she managed to get up “Snow, it had to be snow.” Nikisha complained.“They couldn’t have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm…” She stopped in her tracks and notices smoke rising up in the distance. “Fire!” she said, “Whoa!” She go tumbling down the hill. She lands crash in an icy stream at the bottom. “Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…” She shuffle up to the building with her dress frozen stiff. “Professor Birch’s Trading Post…” Nikisha read as snow drops a smaller sign. “Ooh! And Sauna…" She then heads inside. Nikisha stepped cautiously through the door which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. They look around only to see summer supplies. “Hoo hoo.” said a voice as they turn to see a bright-face man named Professor Birch sitting low behind the counter with fingers tapping tip to tip. “Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ya..?” Professor Birch asked. Nikisha looked at him.“Oh, great, for now, how about boots. “Winter boots…and dresses?” “Those would be in our winter department.” Professor Birch said disappointed as they turn to see a dress, a cloak and boots. “Oh…” Nikisha said as she walked over to the department. “Um, we were just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don’t know, pass through here?” She brought the clothes and boots to the counter. “Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you five.” Professor Birch said as the front door suddenly blows open and walks in covered in snow and ice. Nikisha and Professor Birch turned to stare at the newcomer which turns out to be Bunnymund. “You and this fellow…Hoo, hoo.” said Professor Birch. “Big summer blow out.” Bunnymund walked up directly in front of Nikisha looking right at her face. “Carrots.” said Bunnymund. “Huh?” Nikisha asked confused. “Behind you.” said Bunnymund. “Oh, right.” Nikisha said. “Excuse me.” She moved out of the way as he grabbed a bunch of carrots and tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies. “A real howler in July, yah?” asked Professor Birch. “Wherever could it be coming from?” “The North Mountain.” said Bunnymund. “The North Mountain.” Nikisha said to herself as Bunnymund brings his supplies to the counter and Professor Birch counts on his fingertips. “That’ll be forty.” Professor Birch said. “Forty? No, ten.” said Bunnymund. “Oh dear, that’s no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.” Professor Birch explained. “You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?” Bunnymund asked glaring at him. “I sell ice for a living.” He explained as he motioned out the window where blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow. “Ooh that’s a rough business to be in right now.” Nikisha commented and then chuckled nervously noticing Bunnymund shooting her a look. “Really…um…” Nikisha cleared her throat. “That’s unfortunate.” “Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Professor Birch’s sauna. Hoo, hoo! Hi family!” Professor Birch said waving to some people as Nikisha and Bunnymund turned to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna. “Hoo, hoo!” The family said through the window. Bunnymund turned to Professor Birch. “…Ten’s all I got. Help me out.” Bunnymund said as Professor Birch isolated the carrots from the pick ax and rope. “Ten will get you this, and no more.” Professor Birch said as Bunnymund seethed with anger. “Okay, just tell us one more thing; what was happening on the North Mountain?” Nikisha asked Bunnymund. “Did it seem magical?” Bunnymund pulled his scarf down and looked directly at Nikisha. “Yes! Now back up while I deal with this crook here.” He said as Professor Birch stood up revealing his seven-foot stature. “What did you call me?” Professor Birch asked. Seconds later, Professor Birch was seen throwing Bunnymund who face-planted into the snow. “Bye-bye.” Professor Birch said. He slammed the door as Bunnymund sits up. Spirit canters over and snorts. He nudges him, expectantly. “No, Spirit, I didn’t get your carrots.” Bunnymund said as Spirit huffs in his face. Bunnymund turns away and spotted something which was a dilapidated barn. “But I did find us a play to sleep.” he said as Spirit looked at him. “And it’s free.” Bunnymund points to the barn. Inside Professor Birch’s Trading Post and Sauna, Nikisha stood watching Professor Birch with his height squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again. “I’m sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we’ll have good feelings. Just the outfits and boots, yah?” asked Professor Birch. Nikisha looked at Bunnymund and then looked at the door. Inside the stables, Bunnymund was now unfrozen relaxing on a bed of hey playing his lute and he began to sing. Bunnymund: Reindeers are better than people Spirit, don't you think that's true? Spirit looked at Bunnymund as he smiled at him and Bunnymund started to imitate his voice. Bunnymund: Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you Every one of them's bad except you Bunnymund chuckled and rubbed him. “Oh, thanks buddy.” Bunnymund(Normal Voice): But people smell better than reindeers Sven, don't you think that I'm right? Bunnymund (As Spirit): That's once again true, for all except you Bunnymund (Normal Voice): You got me, let's call it a night Bunnymund(As Spirit): Good night Bunnymund(Normal Voice): Don’t let the frostbite bite… As he finished the last note he lays down on the hay and fell asleep as the door opens revealing to be Nikisha in the outfits she bought. “Nice duet.” Nikisha said as Bunnymund sat up with a start and then looked at her. “Oh, it’s just you. What do you want?” Bunnymund asked. “I want you to take you up the North Mountain.” Nikisha said. “I don’t take people places.” Bunnymund said as he lays back down and closes his eyes. “Let me rephrase that.” Nikisha said as a sack of supplies lands in Bunnymund’s lap. “Umph…” Bunnymund said as he sits up looking in the bag revealing the pick axe and rope he was trying to buy. “Take me to the North Mountain…” Nikisha said. “Please? I know how to stop this winter.” Bunnymund looked at her. “We leave at dawn…” He said laying back down. “And you forgot the carrots for Spirit.” He said going back to sleep until a bag of carrots hits him in the face. “Ugh!” He complained as he looked at Nikisha who looked embarrassed. “Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Nikisha said but then she caught herself and then looked at him. “We leave now. Right now.” She steps back outside. She waited anxiously. Bunnymunf then offers Spirit a carrot and then he has a bite contemplating about what just happenned. When Zygon, Shendu, Patricia, Azula, Chase Young and Fiona watching Nikisha, they flies with wings and return to see Buffy, they tells to their mistress who set on an evil-looking throne but Buffy said to them "Well, did you see her in something? Tell me all." "Mistress Buffy, we look at the bratty girl along with a pony and a blue bunny." said Shendu.